


The best kind of presents don't come in wrapping

by Martinus Cornelius (Imion)



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imion/pseuds/Martinus%20Cornelius
Summary: A short* story of how Octavius and Jed got together.(* A long, drawn-out story - sorry)





	1. Thermae

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you goes to godihatethisfreakingcat on Tumblr for betaing! Vielen Dank!

When Larry had asked the miniatures what they‘d wanted for Christmas, he hadn‘t expected them to actually take their time and think. Even the Western Diorama, after realizing that they could “wish” for something bigger if only they‘d all pile in, settled on one, final present - for the greater good. In the end, the enthusiastic pioneers had asked for livestock: cattle, a few horses, dogs, and most importantly, cats and kittens. Jedediah and the others had been smitten and, after the first fights regarding ownership, the cats were deemed nobody’s private property in order to keep the peace. For what it was worth, that had been the cats’ modus operandi all along.

The Romans, too, had cast a vote and the vast majority called for a public bath. Nothing pre-made, but rather the materials they needed to finish the one that - for some educational reason, of course - had been left open on its eastern side, rendering it useless. So their night guard found himself bringing in supplies week after week. To think they would have almost made it in time for Christmas if that unfortunate accident with the pipes hadn’t happened.

Now, only four days after Christmas, everything was set up. The water was running and heated nicely (not too hot, though, for obvious reasons) and Octavius took great pride in his men’s craftsmanship. Truly a great day to be alive!

Well, night, actually. And not really alive. But such were minor inconveniences compared to finally being able to enjoy the bath and to relax amongst his fellow soldiers and Roman citizens. He hadn’t experienced this kind of atmosphere himself before, but it brought on a profound feeling of familiarity, of home. The colorful mosaics on the wall to his left caught his eye. Octavius recalled the young soldiers diligently placing the pieces while he supervised the construction. They’d certainly enjoyed themselves, laughing and joking. In fact, ever since the Western and the Roman diorama stopped fighting, he’d finally come around to the idea of getting to spend more time with his people, no longer restricted to formal contact during the drills and military routines. 

It was in quiet times like these that Octavius was (sometimes painfully) aware that neither he nor they had ever lived a real life before their awakening inside the museum. He’d somehow always known who of his men were: who were the most reliable, who were the funniest, and whom he could engage in political debates with whenever they’d found the time. But aside from vague memories, there wasn’t much that held them together, now that their major unifier - their common enemy - had become a friend.

Personally, Octavius counted himself fortunate to have made a friend in his former enemy, but also knew of the possibility of civil unrest and uprising during uncertain, disparate times. Another vague memory, a patchwork knowledge that he’d never consciously acquired himself. His friendship with Jedediah, on the other hand was conscious and real, and he was very grateful for it.

Yet there were days when even the other’s sanguine energy could not keep the looming loneliness at bay. Despite the respect and admiration the Romans held for their general, he had no one of equal stature amongst them. His elevated status preventing them from approaching him, from becoming too familiar - and so, presented with such a fine opportunity, he’d taken the matter into his own hands: His campaign to push the public bath in the senate and the construction itself had brought him closer to a handful of them; some new relationships were more, some less, expected.

Today was a Sunday, which meant the museum would close early and the miniatures could go about their own business undisturbed. Sundays had become their designated bathing days, much to Jedediah’s chagrin. Octavius had tried to persuade the cowboy to tag along, by now knowing that none of his new acquaintances would mind, but to no avail.

He looked at Marcus, a trusted centurion, and Antonius, their mason’s eldest son, who were already in deep conversation, having only just gotten to sit down in the sauna. What were they talking about?

“Their lyres make the strangest sounds, I must say.”, Antonius mused, dabbing his face with his towel. “But they make it work, somehow. I wouldn’t have thought they could come up with something like that.”

Of course, even when they weren’t at war with the Western Diorama, their barbarian ways were still amongst their favourite topics. Octavius smiled fondly, allowing himself to relax.

“Banjo, they call it.” Marcus said, taking up the space of almost two men with his legs spread wide and his arms stretched out on both sides, resting on what was supposed to be a headrest. He was a man of tall stature and broad shoulders, shaped for a war they’d never fought. “And I don’t think they invented it - they just -” He wiggled his hand for emphasis. “brought it along. From somewhere.”

Antonius hummed in agreement, but Octavius thought that there was quite a lot of doubt visible on the young man’s face. “Even so, maybe… do you think they would be willing to trade one to us?”

“Including a teacher, of course.” Marcus chuckled.

Octavius did not like the way Marcus wiggled his brows while saying that nor did he care much for the tone, but did not intervene - yet. Their friendship wasn’t solid yet and would likely not withstand many blows. Also, as both recollection and experience had taught him, oftentimes the tall man was more bark than bite.

Antonius hesitated, his gaze momentarily meeting that of Octavius to check if he was allowed to laugh. (A strange notion, but one he was used to by now.) For what it was worth, the young man did not seem amused by it at all. He managed a small “Heh” and left it at that, unwilling to dig deeper into that kind of talk.

“Have you spoken to one of the Americans? You sounded so sure just then that they could not fabricate these instruments themselves,” Octavius said, genuinely interested. He’d heard some of the barbarians play but, overall, their shouting (singing?) had almost tuned out everything else. As well as their horrible, horrible ‘dancing’.

“I did!” Marcus said a little too loudly and too fast, as if accused. “His name is Billy.”

“Billy the Redshirt or Billy the owner of the saloon?” Octavius had met both and couldn’t keep them apart aside from their occupation and choice of clothing.

“Neither. I only ever saw him playing the banjo and he never wore a red shirt.”

“I think I remember him.”, Antonius said. “He has a very long beard. Unkempt.” A look of disgust ghosted over his face.

Marcus nodded and agreed, but Octavius still couldn’t recall ever seeing that man. Then again, whenever he visited the Western diorama, he was out looking for Jedediah and, shortly after, they’d spend the rest of the night exploring the rest of the museum. As of recently, the construction of the baths hadn’t allowed him to spend much time with his friend at all.

“Not quite the barbarian we’re talking about, but also blond…”

Octavius looked from Antonius to Marcus, who had spoken, followed his gaze, and spotted Jedediah immediately. He’d hardly ever seen his friend this lost, clearly looking for someone while trying very hard not to look too closely, not to stare. The cowboy immediately took off his hat to prevent himself from accidentally glancing towards the women’s bath a second time, shielding his view from straying in that direction again.

The poor man clearly grew more and more uncomfortable by the second as people couldn’t help but stare back and talk. Maybe, Octavius thought, if he’d actually undressed and taken a towel, people wouldn’t stare. Like this, fully dressed except for his socks and shoes, nobody could help but notice. Taking pity on him and genuinely wanting to help, he waved, hoping to catch his attention, but Jedediah’s eyes wandered too much and, to be fair, the baths were crowded today.

A piercing whistle to his right caught everyone’s attention. To Octavius’s surprise, it was Antonius who now lowered his fingers from his mouth, a mischievous grin forming on his lips.

“Where did you learn that?”, Marcus whispered incredulously in the near-silence.

The young man shrugged. “I, too, know people from the West.”

Octavius looked back towards his friend, seeing him taking cautious steps over the wet tiles. Now there was a smile on the cowboy’s face as he approached, his uneasiness seemingly having washed away.

“Never thought ol’Jedediah here’d ever be the one ta be ‘overdressed’!”, he joked once he was within earshot. “You guys tryin’ ta steam like veggies in here? Way too hot!”

And wet, Octavius thought as he saw the droplets of sweat falling down Jedediah’s face and observed the way his shirt now clung to his torso. He blinked and focused again. “You should have changed like everyone else. The temperature is just right if you’re undressed, like us.” Octavius raised his hand, gesturing towards his friends and himself.

“Don’t need a bath right now, pardner. Ain’t no church ta visit.” He put his hat back and tipped it towards Antonius and Marcus, grinning: “Fellas.”

“Salve,” they said in near unison.

“What brings you here, Jedediah? Clearly, taking a bath is not the reason.”

Jedediah took off his hat again, fanning himself with it and wiping the sweat from his forehead.. “I just figured it’s been so long since we went ’n had some fun, you know? Maybe take the no-steam machine fer a ride?” He didn’t really look at his friend then, but rather, seemed taken by the mosaics on the wall to his right.

Marcus chuckled, but caught himself quickly. Octavius barely paid him any mind anyway; the sound was barely above the general background noise now, because Jedediah had come all the way to ask if they could spend time together. Even going so far as to enter the baths. Oh, how he wanted to agree immediately!

“Why not join us tonight?” Marcus asked before Octavius could, putting a heavy emphasis on ‘us’. “You spend so many nights with him and he is our friend as well. Surely you wouldn’t steal him from us on one of the few nights he’s reserved for us specifically?” The centurion inched a little closer, throwing an arm around Octavius to show the strength of their friendship, or maybe just to keep him there if he decided to leave.

“Also,” Antonius spoke up, “we were just talking about your Western culture. We’d benefit greatly from a conversation with an actual Westerner. There’s only so much speculating we can do by ourselves.”

“Uh-” Jedediah was silent after that. It was clear, as silent words formed on his lips, that none of this was going according to whatever plan he had come up with.

Octavius laughed, his whole body shaking with it. He’d picked his new friends well. “And to think none of you would wait for my answer!”

“And to think you still have to deny his request!” Marcus was still close, smiling, adding a little weight onto Octavius. Antonius said nothing, but there was that boyish mischievousness again in his eyes.

“I was about to explain…” Octavius put his own hand on Marcus’s arm now, ready to pry it off if he had to. He didn’t like being trapped or pinned. Sometimes not even in good humor. “Explain that I had tonight reserved for you two, specifically, and that I would not leave - ” He paused as he saw the look on Jedediah’s face. “- now. I can join you later, Jed, if that is all right?”

Antonius crossed his arms, pouting. “That’s not fair, I say. And why can’t he stay, really? It’s not like we haven’t all seen our share of naked men. He could keep the towel around his hips, like me, if he is shy.”

Marcus said, his voice low, “What if… he has something to hide?”

The cowboy reddened considerably at the comments, possibly out of both anger and embarrassment. Words still seemed to fail him, which worried Octavius. With his worry also came anger. “Enough now!” he almost shouted. “I do not condone this kind of treatment of my friend - understood?”

Marcus let go of him, leaning back immediately, with his hands raised. “It was meant in jest, I swear! We meant no harm.” He looked at Antonius, but the young man knew better than to speak up now, having been put into his place enough. His lips formed a thin line. 

“Oct, you got a minute?” Jed finally said without any of his former high spirits, and pointed back towards the entrance. He didn't look at either of the other two Romans before turning.

Yes, that certainly was for the best, Octavius thought and stood, following Jed as he fled the scene. He shot Marcus and Antonius an angry look for good measure. Octavius could see that they already regretted going too far, but he also knew that they knowingly pushed and prodded just to see how far they could go. They’d brought it onto themselves and now they would have to deal with the consequences. If only they hadn’t driven Jed away in the process.

With long strides, he quickly caught up with his friend, falling into step next to him. At this speed, he had to hold his towel in place; the simple wrap would no longer hold it up alone. His attempts to get Jedediah to look at him were fruitless. “I apologise for my friends’ behaviour, Jedediah. I will have a serious talk with them. Undoubtedly they are praying to Clementia right now for they will find no mercy in me. It will not happen again.”

Jedediah drew a long breath after that, still refusing to look at Octavius and instead talked in the general direction of his boots. “You know, I been thinking a long time ‘bout coming here. Just wanted to come get ya. Don’t feel like prancin’ around in my birthday suit among strangers - ain’t proper. You can tell ‘em that.” 

He would, of course. Later. “I - ” How could he explain? Octavius would have loved for Jedediah to be able to be comfortable in the baths - after all, that was what they were designed for. In a way, he thought, it would bring them closer, the same way he was now closer to Antonius and Marcus. Nudity wasn’t something to be ashamed of, especially in the baths. He tried hard to find the reasoning behind it, to understand the inhibition his friend had in that regard.

What if Marcus was right after all, and Jedediah did have something to hide? Maybe something he was ashamed of? Most likely. But he couldn't bring himself to envision Jedediah as anything but perfect. Even if there was something way different or amiss, it would change nothing in the way he regarded him. He figured that he should tell him that, but decided against it, lest he made a fool out of himself again, like he had back in the vents. He grimaced. That was not his proudest moment. But they'd lived, hadn't they? And it was Jed who'd asked for his hand-

“Yer thinkin’ real hard again.” Jedediah was standing tall and proud once more, wearing a crooked smile. His boots now completed his outfit, only his hat had come off again. Even here, so close to the entrance, the heating worked wonders.

“My apologies.” He cursed his hand for fiddling with a corner of his towel and went to cross his arms in front of his chest. 

They looked at each for a long moment and for the first time Octavius caught his friend looking at him, all of him, no longer hyper-fixating on his eyes. It had him wonder if what he saw was good enough. He didn't dare think about what exactly he wanted to be good enough for, but the notion prevailed. Worry echoed in his mind as he tried to relax, but he always failed to radiate the same nonchalance Jedediah did. 

“Don't be too harsh on your boys.”, Jedediah broke the silence. “Would be a real darn shame if you couldn't hang out with ‘em jus’ because of me.”

“You always come first, Jedediah.”, Octavius blurted out like the moron that he was. It sounded awkward even to his own ears. In fact, Jed’s eyes were wide open in shock.

“Darn it, Okie! Ya can't go around sayin’ things like that!” Finally his friend was shouting again, a whole lot of colour returning to his cheeks. 

To Octavius he didn't look too angry so he counted that one as a win and smiled in return. He also caught himself staring once more and felt very warm all of a sudden. 

Jed excused himself quickly after their exchange and Octavius watched him retreat back into the Western diorama, thinking that tomorrow he'd definitely spend more time with him. Because they were friends and that's what friends did.


	2. Equitatio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas presents are put to good use but the evening does not go as planned. (When does it ever?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience!   
> This is very, very slow-burn!

The incident in the baths wasn’t forgotten so easily. Octavius’s friends vowed to never again mock Jedediah in that way and, as a result, steered clear of the cowboy most of the time. At least until said cowboy himself insisted on spending time with them.

It had taken Jedediah about a week to come to terms with everything that had happened and, to everyone’s surprise, his decision was not to keep them at bay, but to keep them close. He’d jokingly mumbled a man’s name and Octavius wondered what had happened between that particular Chinese and Jed. Not that he'd dared to ask.

So Jedediah would not visit them in the baths, that much had been discussed at length and in detail, but a common ground was found nonetheless: Riding. Now that the Western diorama had more variety in livestock and generally more of it to spare, they had enough horses to offer lessons in riding to those interested. With Jedediah’s aptitude for animal handling, it was easy to pick the right horses for his friends and himself. Combined with Rome’s ingenuity in engineering, they had no trouble lowering the interested riders to the floor, where they could finally let loose.

It didn't all go as planned, of course, because things never did. Octavius, ever true to himself, silently admitted that he’d envisioned their time together a bit differently. Now that they were riding together as a group, he longed to have his friend to himself again. Instead, Jedediah spent his time next to Antonius. The young man had never ridden before and found horses to be the most magnificent and regal creatures on earth. He even put them before cats. Octavius scoffed at that notion, but refrained from starting that argument again while his eyes strayed to the odd couple on the far right of the group. On the back of his horse, Jedediah looked more at home than he did on the ground. He seemed to take great joy in teaching Antonius how to handle the animal, staying close to the inexperienced rider to give advice and keep the horse calm, serving as a steadying hand. Antonius, meanwhile, sat uneasily in his saddle and had trouble keeping up a rhythm that did not hurt his family jewels too much. The young man failed, again and again and again, which brought a small smile to Octavius’s face. It was mean to find joy in such a sad display, but it was only fair he should not suffer alone.

“Eyes ahead, my good Consul.” Marcus nudged his side. Octavius found it sounded a little too much like an order and less like a friendly reminder. He didn't like that at all.

“I may look wherever I please, Marcus.” It wasn't a snap, not really. But it also wasn’t far from one.

“Oh, of that I am quite certain.” Marcus chuckled and brought a little distance between himself and Octavius. He leaned backwards in his saddle, just enough to look past him to see the other riders. “And what a pleasant view it is.”

For a moment, Octavius did not know what to say. To think his friend… knew. It angered him that he’d been so easily found out. It showed how little control he actually had over his own thoughts and actions the past year - or more. There was no balm that could soothe the burning shame that crept up his neck, reddening his cheeks. Oh, Marcus had been wise to stray from him a moment ago. He wanted to strangle the man for his audacity, to call his superior out like this in front of, well, himself. “You’re mocking me.”, Octavius said. “You dare mock me.”

Marcus, who despite his jabs and bragging was still possessed of much more common sense than one might think, was quick to raise his hands in surrender. “A friendly jest! You know me, my general. I meant no harm.”

Which was not the answer Octavius wanted to hear. “You and your jests do not amuse me today, Marcus. You would do well to guard your tongue.”

“I-” Daring to take another look at the other riders, he saw Jedediah and Antonius slowly riding closer. Undoubtedly they’d seen or heard at least parts of what had just transpired. “I shall speak no further of it.”

Octavius still felt the anger burning, charring his stomach and fueling his shaking hands, when he heard the others drawing closer to them. Ashamed of his own actions,, he dared not face his friends and instead looked ahead.

“Heeeey!”Jed drawled. “So Antonius finds horses to be great and all, but we both think it’s time to give the horse a break. And his pride. The poor boy’s pride is hurtin’ bad.”

Neither of the two Romans spoke for a moment, so naturally, Jed continued to speak. “Or maybe cut the entire trip short? Honestly, I don’t know how long this greenhorn’s gonna make it.”

“I-”, Marcus said, after a reasonable pause in which a certain general could have spoken, if he had chosen to do so. “-could ride back to the elevator with him. Make sure he returns safely.”

Octavius straightened to make his posture as regal as possible. “Yes, very well,” he said, voice distant from command.

Jedediah watched the other Roman leave in a hurry, a look on his face as if he’d just escaped death itself. “You, um… you guys doin’ okay?”

The worry in his friend’s voice calmed Octavius immensely. He sighed and his shoulders dropped a little. A man of his education and position, a man he so desperately aspired to be, should not have snapped like that. It was unbecoming of him to have lost his temper so. Worse! In a moment when a friend had spoken to him as a friend, he’d pulled rank on him. Dread befell him as he realized that this might have been the last straw. He might have driven Marcus away for good.

Jed rode closer now, as close as he could without troubling the horses too much. “Oct?” he asked, his voice quiet. 

Unusual, but Octavius liked it very much. This was meant for him to hear and no one else. This kind of intimacy - it spoke to him, yet he could not reveal the cause of their dispute. It was simply too shameful. A superficial recount would have to suffice. “Marcus was out of line. I reminded him of it.”

“... what'd he do?”

“He -” How to phrase it? “ -overstepped his bounds as a centurion.” 

“Uh-huh… so what'd he do?”

Unlike Marcus, Jedediah would not relent or take the hint. He finally turned enough to look at Jed, only to be greeted by a very different expression than he'd expected. Had his anger tainted his hearing so? Jedediah did not look condescending or hurt at all. There was good humour in his face as well as an honest, childlike curiosity. It faded quickly, of course, in the face of Octavius’s harsh gaze.

“Fine! Sheesh. Play up the drama, Homer, why dontcha?” Jedediah pulled harshly on his horse’s reins and Octavius flinched with the poor animal. To Jed’s credit, he immediately petted the horse’s mane and neck in an apologetic fashion and comforted them both. 

“Homer wasn't -” 

“Not the point!” Jed was barely keeping pace with him now. He raised his hand, his index finger out as a warning. 

Octavius handled Jedediah’s anger worse than his own: He faltered, wanting so badly to give in. Since when did he no longer want to fight an adversary? So unbecoming of him, so wrong. He slowed his horse down to at least not stray farther from… from his friend. 

Jedediah, too, noticed the change of pace and adjusted his own - by stopping entirely. There were a lot of words and questions written on his face, but he didn't say anything.

“Would….would it be enough if I told you that the matter which caused Marcus and me to argue is only of importance to himself and me?” Which was a blatant lie, he realized. The cause sat right there, on the horse.

His friend squinted at him as he drew his hat further down. 

Of course - Octavius was wrong again. Jedediah wasn't the cause! There was no one to blame but himself. He'd brought this on himself, and without a war with the Westerners, he would have to live with his mistake as well. There was no hiding in a convenient heroic death for this Roman. He sighed audibly and closed his eyes. 

“Drama,” he heard Jed say, with a hint of amusement in his tone once more, much to his relief.

“Yes! All this drama! For naught.” Octavius sighed again, but this time the theatrical part was intentional. “Let us not speak of it further.”

“Oh! Like when ya asked me ta hold yer hand and then didn't wanna talk ‘bout it no more? Gotcha.” Jedediah winked at him - a friendly, good-natured gesture. And maybe, if Octavius's own eyes and ears and heart would not deceive him, flirtatious as well. 

His heart skipped a beat. Two beats. For a moment, all he could do was stare. “Yes.” he managed to say, dumbstruck and with a suddenly dry mouth. “Exactly like that.”

“No problemo.” Jedediah clicked his tongue and turned his horse again, coming closer. “I can keep my mouth shut, all right. But you shouldn't. I mean it. Marcus looked mighty angry with ya…”

Nodding along, Octavius agreed to talk to his centurion to set things straight later, and they spoke of many more things, easily filling the night-long ride with conversation.


	3. Savium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With February rushing in, Valentine's Day is approaching. And some people learn that they might not be spending it with the one they'd secretly hoped they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much clumsyghosts!  
> This is for you, really. :3

Unlike Jedediah, Marcus wouldn't let bygones be bygones. The tall man kept his distance not only from the duo of Octavius and Jedediah, but also from Antonius. Why the latter was the case, no one could say for sure.

It was with a heavy conscience that Octavius found no further fault in his centurion, especially after he’d looked so very close to find one. Marcus still performed his duties - commendably so - and whenever his superior was close by, he never spoke ill of him, whether he knew it or not. Another might have used his intimate knowledge for political gain, but Marcus seemed uninterested in staining his former friend’s career or speeding up his own. He’d taken to mingling with men of his own status and rank, ignoring his old friends completely.

Foolishly Octavius wondered if perhaps not all was lost, as he watched the man from a distance. After all, Marcus still seemed an honest and good man - although not the kind who could easily be reasoned with. A lot of work would have to be done in order to restore that broken bridge.

“But why won’t he talk to me?” Antonius asked, taking a seat on the fake stone wall next to Octavius. “I was not the one who wronged him.”

“Hmmm…” Octavius couldn’t muster anything else. Really, it didn’t make sense. Had he left his former friend with the impression that, since he apparently didn’t like him, he would now surely favor the other? It seemed so unlike Marcus.

Antonius dangled an apple in his hand, holding it by its stem, and seemed positively heartbroken, his shoulders slumping. His change in demeanour, then, came as a bit of a surprise. With a hint of excitement he said: “I saw him talking to Jedediah yesterday. How _odd_ .” And the look he threw at Octavius didn’t help how _odd_ indeed he’d made that sound. Almost comical. The young man took an eager bite out of his apple, his eyes looking back to the forum.

“Oh?” Yes indeed. How very _odd_. “He has been friends with us for far longer than with Jedediah! Why seek his company and not ou- yours?”

Busy chewing on his latest bite, Antonius made a noncommittal sound and shrugged.

Octavius cleared his throat. “Maybe...maybe he needed to ask a favor of Jed.. After all, Marcus is so enamoured with the culture of the Westerners. I’m sure…” But he wasn’t sure. Not at all. What if - and that was a horrible thought, he knew - what if Marcus had only pretended to be a decent man while secretly working to tear himself and Jed apart? What if his admiration for Western culture had turned into an infatuation with a certain cowboy? What if Marcus had told Jedediah about Octavius’s feelings? He couldn’t have, could he? Octavius could not have so severely misjudged the man.

“Yes, most likely. But they were standing very close together.”

Antonius continued to eat his apple, as if he hadn’t just conveyed the most outrageous news. “Jed has no reservations about being close to other people!” Octavius protested. But he really wanted to ask ‘How close?’, and purposefully didn’t mention Marcus at all.

Antonius nodded and finished his apple while Octavius berated himself for wanting to know more. Really, it wasn’t his business whom Jed wanted to hang out with. He shouldn’t be so single-minded when it came to his friend. Jed loved his freedom as much as he loved flapjacks, and if his best friend started asking uncomfortable questions - about his choice of company, for example - that would surely result in him losing another friendship. So he did the right thing and spoke no further of this, neither to Antonius nor to Jed or Marcus. His doubts and fears were already eating him up inside, and the sight of his young friend’s carelessly discarded apple just behind the stone wall had him momentarily shivering in disgust.

* * *

Needless to say, after his last chat with Antonius, Octavius was quite concerned when Marcus approached him with the very formal words of: "May I have a moment of your time, general?"

Naturally, Octavius nodded and kept himself as calm as possible. Most of the other soldiers were still around and he didn't want them to think he didn't have the upper hand in this. Or that he couldn't keep himself together. Which he could, of course.

"It has come to my attention that in 6 days it will be, as the Westerners call it, 'Valentine's Day'."

Octavius shifted his weight, his eyes roaming the dispersing crowd of his men. Why would- why did Marcus have to bring *that* up? Was this a trick?

"A celebratory occasion for lovers and love in general.", Marcus said.

As if he didn't know that? He was very much aware of that. He'd seen the advertisements on the YouTube and had even asked Jed about it. He motioned for his centurio to continue.

"We'd like to have a joint celebration, the Westerners and us."

There it was. Marcus had talked to Jed about Valentine's Day! Octavius was relieved, but also found himself worrying as to why Jed hadn't spoken to *him* about that. Did that mean Jed already had plans for that day? Octavius' mouth went dry all of a sudden as he realized he would have actually liked to spend the day with Jed, even if only as friends. He tried to clear his throat, but a bad taste lingered. "Very well. I allow it.", he said in the most regal tone he could muster. No matter his personal dilemma, it would be good for morale and it had been some time since the two parties formally strengthened their friendship. "Do you need someone to aid you?"

Marcus hesitated for a moment, then said: "Some of the legionnaires are already eager to help."

As was expected. Octavius nodded once more. The man wouldn't have approached him without having set a proper foundation. And yet… the entire exchange was all still too nice, too timid.

Marcus had a small, knowing smile on his face. "And Jedediah would like to help. As well as some of his people."

There it was. The verbal backhand. Not only had he spoken to Jed about the custom, he'd made sure to spend the time up to it preparing with him. It also meant that they had no need of him. "I see you have… come to me well prepared. Well done." There was some ice in the way he said it, but who could blame him? He was just human.

The smile on his now adversary's face grew almost comically. "Indeed." Marcus bowed before him and didn't even wait for his superior's dismissal to leave him standing there, all the more confirming his suspicions.

The forum around Octavius was almost empty. During the exchange everyone had taken to the lower grounds to go exploring or meeting up with friends. Letting his eyes roam he wondered just how lonely he had become in a matter of days.

* * *

In a dark corner of the museum, two miniatures met that night, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"I swear! He looked ready to kill me!", one of them said. "If there hadn't been other people around, I'm certain he'd drawn his sword."

A chuckle, clearly from another voice.

"It's not funny! You play the easy part…" Exasperated but still hushed.

"Easy? You think I like seeing him this heartbroken? It's nigh time that this _Valentine's Day_ comes around. I couldn't have thought of a better occasion." Barely visible, the smaller figure crossed their arms.

"I tried being friendly even. I think he took it all wrong. Had to make a run for it. There's no pleasing him when he is like this." Hands were thrown in the air in resignation.

"Let's just make sure things go according to plan." A hand was placed on another's shoulder.

"We're fortunate that Jedediah is quite open-minded. When I told him about our customary greetings between family and close friends he was surprised and simply said he could handle a… what did he call it… a 'smooch'."

The other voice shushed him, as the man had gotten a bit too loud for his liking. "But does he suspect? Share your thoughts."

The larger man laughed quietly. "Nay. Totally oblivious!" He spoke like someone who knew exactly what he was talking about.

* * *

The remaining days passed with the spirits in the miniatures rising - generally speaking. There was, as so often is the case, one exception. One miniature no longer looked forward to the day. He didn't even know he had looked forward to it until his quiet hopes had been crushed.

On the evening of Valentine's Day they'd set up a small feast and some modern snacks. A can of soda had been opened without any incident (Jedediah would lament about that for days. "Didn't even do anything!") and the vast majority of them seemed very taken by the concept of having a whole night "to themselves". They'd agreed on a common starting point (the feast) and had even found some aspiring musical talents eager to entertain for a while.

In the small crowd, Octavius had some trouble spotting Jedediah. Though, once he did, realizing that the cowboy wasn't wearing his hat, he had trouble *not* seeing him. What could it mean? The mayor of the Westerners still wore his strange head pipe, but Jed had forfeit his hat. On his way to his friend, wanting to shout a greeting but didn't want to disturb the atmosphere, he saw Marcus approaching the cowboy as well. And he was closer, too.

Even from his distance he could make out Jed's sudden, bright smile and his voice, greeting Marcus. Marcus, on the other hand, raised his arms and captured the smaller man in a bear hug. When he let go, Jed seemed to gasp for air and the people around them laughed, clearly enjoying the spectacle. A moment later, Marcus' hands were on Jedediah's cheeks, leaning in to-

Octavius world stopped. It was one thing to suspect and worry about the abstract and very intangible concept of your loved one kissing another or being kissed by another, but it was another thing entirely to actually see the horror unfold right here, in front of him. His only consolation was that Jed seemed a little to rigid and uneasy after the kiss. Maybe they hadn't made their union official yet? Or maybe ...Maybe Jed didn't want…?

But what did HE want? Didn't it matter what he, Octavius, wanted? Did he, on this day of love, have to hold back yet again? How dare Marcus to deceive, to backhand him like this! Surely the man only did all of this to hurt him. And in the process he also hurt Jed! If not in this very moment, then certainly once it was revealed that the relationship had been nothing but a ploy. His best friend now looked downright uncomfortable. Unacceptable! Inexcusable! Before he could muster up any diplomatic thought he'd picked up his speed, approaching the couple.

Yet, instead of confronting Marcus, he went to stand in front of Jed. Fortunately his friend had already turned a little to face him, otherwise he would have had to rudely shove Marcus aside. (Not that he would have minded that either.) Jed had a faint blush creeping up from his handkerchief-free neck all the way up to his cheeks. The younger man looked expectant and almost shy, but quickly raised his arms, ready to hug him.

Octavius was a very lucky man that moment, because hadn't it been for his still burning anger, he wouldn't have dared (not now that he was this close and could pick up how warm Jed was or that he was wearing some kind of scent) to lean in. He would have never dared to seize him up in a kiss, to cradle him with his hand at the back of his neck and to wrap his arm tightly around him. He wasn’t angry anymore. How could he be angry in a moment like this? For a glorious, brief moment, Jed was all his. Any lingering doubt about the other about being shoved away or him tensing up at the kiss and a cautious hand vanished. Nothing of that was happening. In fact, Jed placed a gentle  hand on Octavius’ arm.

When Octavius pulled away, the full force of what he had just done threatened him to panic. What grounded him was how calm Jed still looked. Breathless, yes, but calm, and the hand on Octavius’ arm had not wavered. He stood still like a complete fool for what must have been the longest moment in history. Until Jed absolved him with a quiet “Wow.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the patience and encouragement!  
> I still feel chapter three is a bit all over the place... But finally... finally they kissed! Can you believe it? Wow.


End file.
